the 78 year
by hungergames3366
Summary: what happenes when someone wheak get's picked do they winn or do they die a brutal death? well heres the answere!
1. The reapings

When I wake up I feel a tingly feeling in my stomach.

"It must be the day of the reaping" I say in a hushed voice.

Im laying on my back thinking about who I would volunteer for

And how I will Handel it if I get picked.

The only one I would volunteer for is my twin sister Victoria.

Im the oldest one but Victoria's the one feeding me and our

Mom so if she dyes we wont survive but if I dye they'll just be depressed.

I cant control my self when tears start to run down my face dripping down to my mom and sister suddenly I hear my moms calm voice saying "we should get ready soon".

By the way me and my sister is fourteen.

I have on a blue long and baggy dress.

Victoria has a pair of sweatpants and a grey shirt.  
right when I and my sister takes the stage with all the fourteen year olds. The Mayor is talking about some young girls that are helping to find criminals.

Then a really skinny lady is walking to the girl and boy ball.

Were in district 7 so of coarse she has half her hair green and half her hair brown.

She takes a paper bit and pauses "the Girl tribute is……..

_Lucy Willow"_

"And the Boy tribute is…………

_Markus Mathisen" _says the skinny lady.

OH no Every day When I am on my way home from school then he throws some mud

In my face and then laugh's.

"Is there any volunteers for this young couple?" says the skinny lady.

"_WERE NOT A COUPLE" __I shout out laud._

_My face turns red of anger._

_when im calmed down i look at my sister and shake my head. She shakes her head in agreement._

_then the peacekeepers come and take me and Markus to the justice buildig._

_They lead uss too different rooms._

_Then my mom and sister come inn "you just hade too get picked"Victoria growls at me._

_"Well its kinda hard not to" i say in a calme voice._

_"Well we shouldnt waste the last momments we have togeter fighting" my mom says._

_"Sure mom" Victoria says while giving me the death look._

_I hug my mom and start to cry._

_" Hh now im gonna cry" victoria says in a calmer voice._

_"Bye love you" i cry._

_"Love you bye" my mom and sister says._

_Then the peacekeeper comes inn and takes them away._

_I wait inn the room knowing that no more people will walk inn that dor._

_After a wile a peacekeeper comes and leads me too a train._

_When me and markus is on the train we wach the reapings. This is what i remember distrikt 1: The girls name is silver she is eighteen the boy is seventeen and his name is peter. distrikt 2: The girls name is ember shes twellwe the boy is fourteen. distrikt 4: shes sixteen her name is Cllark the boy is eighteen and his name is Robin. I can only remember the careers. Now the skinny lady is calling uss in too dinner. when were there we notice that this is REALLY weird too sit next too sombody we need too kill too survive."im done" i say while walking too my room. i try too sleep and thats a sucsese. i wake up too foot steps out side. i walk too the dining room too see whats happening. i see that our trainers have arrived. my trainer is Johanna Mason but i dont know who his trainer is. "Sitt down and eat!" Johanna grouches. "ok" i answer. i sit down. I take a loaf bread and tomato soup. "Au" i say when i spill soup down my throat. " We have _ALLOT_ to work with" says Johanna. "When do we start training?" i ask. " when evrybodys done eating." johanna says. After 15 minuttes evrybodys done. "you guys have 5 minuttes to get dressed." the skinny lady says. I put on a pair of swett pants and a balck shirt and i put my long blond hair in a ponny tale. when i meet up with the others the skinny lady says " your 5 minuttes late im freaking out". "sorry ma-am". I say "You may not call me ma-am!" the skinny lady growls. "sorry" i say._


	2. Training

When we are inn the Elevator Johanna says " Good luck!". Then i see light. I walk out of the Elevator. I see many people. I walk over to the station with the wepons. I tried to use the bow and arrow's No success. Then i tryed the sword I could not even get the sword through the scarecrow! Then i tryed to throw knifes. I got it threw! I was suprised! _I was really good!_ Then i went to the camuflage station. I learned many things And i had a good time! then Robin And Peter came and threw all the collors too the ground.

And i didn't dare to stop them. then i went to the station were we learned about berries. Almost all the people that werent careers were there. but Markus was at the wepon station showing off his moves to all the careers. And twelve year old Ember she looked, like she was gonna ask him to join them! I learned that all berries that looked weird was poisones! I heared a bell. _That must mean lunsj break. _


End file.
